


Taking a Chance

by Greenfrogger



Series: Greefrogger's Brad and Ryan stories [5]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: This "doodle" (because it isn't a story) was suppose to be about the fluffy fallout Brad has when he kisses Ryan during a taping of Whose Line.  But this story took off in it's own direction and ended up being something different than I was going for (in the beginning).





	Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I have gone back and made my Brad/Ryan as a couple stories as a series so that people would find one and could read the rest if they were interested.

For a split second Brad argue with himself whether to do it or not.  
He’s never had the opportunity before, that he could remember.  
He hoped that he wouldn’t be mad as he went in for the kill.

 

Both he and Ryan remembered they were on camera, not at home, when they kissed.  
No one, except for Colin, had known about the change in their relationship with each other.  
It was a kiss, but it had to be as platonic as possible so they wouldn’t give their secret away.

 

The kiss had turned them on but it would be forever before they were alone.  
First was the rest of the afternoon working, then the after party  
But then it was finally time for the party to disperse, time for them to make their escape.

 

The bar hadn’t been far from the home they shared when in California.  
But to keep their secret they drove separately to work and bar.  
Gotta keep up appearances; strangely odd if neither one was there.

 

Thank goodness the bar wasn’t far.  
Neither one could stand not touching the other.  
Clothes would be later found thrown carelessly throughout the house.

 

Time stopped once they were in bed together.  
If a bomb went off, they wouldn’t have noticed.  
They only had eyes for each other.

 

Laying facing each other,  
Touches were soft, slow, sensuous.  
Now that they could touch, they took their time enjoying it

 

No words were needed  
Only the touch of lips on lips, fleeting fingers scaling skin  
That’s what was needed

 

The lack of rush was unusual.  
Replaced by slow movements,  
Even when the end came, it was drawn out to it’s fullest potential.

 

Once back on Earth,  
Lovers remained entrenched together,  
Allowing their bodies to rest peacefully.


End file.
